Star Wars: Changing Tides
by Jonathan112
Summary: If title is unoriginal, I am sorry. Takes place during the Reign of the Empire. Darth Vader boards an abandoned Space Station above Mustafar and encounters something from his past that will change him...Rated T for dismemberment, violence, and slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I decided to redo my Star Wars story because the other one...didn't seem that good in my eyes. I own nothing except possible OCs. Hope you enjoy and remember...I only take **_CONSTRUCTIVE_ **criticism.

Also, expect references to The Force Unleashed in this.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Unknown Derelict Orbital Station above Mustafar...

The Sith Lord known as Darth Vader walked through the narrow corridors of the supposedly abandoned space station, his nerves on edge due to the strange feeling he was getting from the Force. Before he arrived, he had felt two disturbances in the Force, both of which were familiar which set him on edge. The only survivors that he knew of directly from Order Sixty-six were the Jedi Master Yoda and his former master Obi-wan Kenobi, both of which were in hiding somewhere in the galaxy, the rest of the surviving Jedi he did not care about and any he did find, he took care of himself or had sent his now deceased apprentice, Starkiller, to deal with them but this one had strangely been bothering him that he decided to deal with it himself.

He had taken six Storm Troopers with him, all of them could feel the uneasiness rolling off of the Dark Lord which set their nerves on edge too. A blaster bolt suddenly struck one of the stark white troopers in the head and all weapons were suddenly trained on a figure down a nearby passageway. The figure slowly steps out of the shadows to reveal a very old Clone wearing the armor of a Clone Captain and wielding two Blaster Pistols, one of which is smoking.

"Quality has gone down, going for the Separatists idea of an army? Quantity over quality?" said the Clone twirling his weapons before he fired at two nearby doors and two more clones come out of said doors and open fired on the Storm Troopers. One of the clones had a black handprint on his chest armor while the other had three fives on the left side of his chest plate (1). Vader activated his lightsaber and deflected any bolts aimed at him and advanced on the three Clones as the remaining Storm Troopers open fired on the Clones.

The first of the clones to go down was the one with the handprint, pelted with blaster bolts but not before tossing a Thermal Detonator at the Storm Troopers, taking out two. The one with the fives on his chest plate had his weapon sliced in half by Vader before he was Force Choked and had his windpipe crushed and tossed aside like a ragdoll.

The Clone Captain open fired on Vader who deflected the blaster bolts with ease before Force Pushing the Clone enough that it set him off balance and ramming his Lightsaber into the Clone's chest.

"Nice to see...you too...sir..." gasped the Clone before he went limp and Vader removed his saber from the Clone's chest and the clone dropped to the floor and his helmet rolled off to reveal Captain Rex and the three remaining Storm Troopers caught up to Lord Vader and the four walked further into the station.

After walking a ways, the four enter a large hangar with a very old ship docked near a repair bay and Vader looks at the name written on the side.

_"Twilight"_

The doors behind them suddenly slam shut and the Storm Troopers look around the room.

"Well, this is a surprise. The man who killed my former master has come to finish the job." came a familiar, if older, voice as two lightsabers sprung to life; one blue, one green and a figure, a female figure, with a bald head, pale blue eyes walks into view and Vader clenches his saber's hilt harder.

"Ironic isn't it, Skywalker?" said the figure in front of him with a sinister-looking smile as Vader activated his lightsaber and the Storm Troopers pointed their weapons at the figure.

*Togruta Scream*

Another figure jumped down behind the four and the Storm Troopers turned around and pointed their weapons at the new figure. The Togruta was female and held two green lightsabers in reverse grips.

The two group stared each other down before the Storm Troopers open fired.

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite. Sorry if this chapter was short.

(1) I only remember Fives' name and not the other and if either one was killed during the series, please remember that this is non-canon.

Anyone care to guess who the two are that are facing down Darth Vader and the three Storm Troopers?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

*Wilhelm Scream*

The Storm Trooper that screamed was Force Thrown out of the hangar and into the void of space where a strangely convenient TIE Fighter blows into him as it passes by the hangar. The other two Storm Troopers had been beheaded and bisected, respectively and now the two figures were now dueling with Darth Vader. A blue lightsaber slashed him across his chest, cutting through his armor but not doing any damage to any vital systems or flesh underneath but was sent flying back from a Force Push.

"Ventress! I told you we weren't going to kill him!" yelled the Togruta turning towards her partner.

"Sorry, got a little carried away I guess." said Ventress nonchalantly and the Togruta rolled her eyes before she tossed a holo-disc at Vader who caught it.

"Play it." said the Togruta glaring at Vader.

"I don't take orders from you...Jedi." said Vader, venom lacing the last part.

"Says the one who pretty much turned his back on her." said Ventress only to be elbowed by the Togruta.

Vader narrowed his eyes behind his helmet and got up and turned the holo-disc on only for the two to turn their backs on him.

'Fools.' thought Vader as he prepared to kill them only to freeze upon seeing...HER face on the holo-disc and he listened intently before yelling in anger and storming up to the Togruta and igniting his lightsaber and the Togruta looked him right in the eyes as he looked down at her.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW PADME?!" yelled Vader threateningly.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out...Skyguy." said the Togruta crossing her arms and Vader dropped his saber in shock.

"So much for the emotionless Sith Lord." said Ventress but fell silent upon receiving two glares directed at her and she scoffed and walked away.

"How are you still alive?" said Vader glaring at the Togruta.

"Don't you remember? After the trial, I quit the Order and left. A few years later, Ventress found me aboard a slaver ship and rescued me, unlike someone I know. She even trained me." said the Togruta poking Vader in his armored chest.

"In the Dark Side?!"

"No, she taught me stuff that you didn't! Do you know how hard it is to not stick out anymore! You and your so called 'master' have made life a living hellhole for everyone! I can see why your daughter hates you!"

"I...I have a daughter?"

"And a son too! But he doesn't know about you yet and with the way things are going I'm sure he'll wind up fighting you soon enough!"

"B-but Padme was killed by me in my anger...on Mustafar."

"You idiot. She died from a broken heart after giving birth to your two kids! Whatcha gonna do now? Kill them like you did Rex and Fives?"

"NO! I'D NEVER KILL MY FAMILY!"

"Prove it! If you won't kill your family, then you won't be able to kill me! Pick up your lightsaber and strike me down if you can!" snapped the Togruta as she Force Pulled Vader's lightsaber towards her and then shoved the weapon into Vader's hands who looked down at it and activated it and prepared to decapitate the Togruta but hesitated and deactivated the red blade and let out a sigh.

"I can't." said Vader.

"Sohka? Whatsa thata noise?" came a voice near the Twilight before a Gungan walked into view and his eyes instantly widened, "EEP!"

The Gungan pulled out a blaster and fumbled with the weapon, blaster bolts flying everywhere and the three in the room deflected any bolts that came too close to them and after five seconds, a clicking noise is heard from the Gungan's weapon and he finally gets a firm grip on it but is shaking violently.

"Mesa have ta change now."

"You're letting Jar Jar work on the Twilight?" said Vader, an angry eye twitch behind his mask.

"He's gotten better with mechanics." said the Togruta before Jar Jar screamed after putting his finger on the wrong circuitry and being electrocuted, "Somewhat."

Vader face-palms with an exasperated sigh.

"Excuse me for ruining such a touching moment but is Vader a good guy again or should we just run him through?" said Ventress.

"I'm done with the Emperor, Ventress. Don't trust me? Fine. I never trusted you before, now we're even. Palpatine lied to me and now he's going to pay for it."

"Might be hard convincing the Rebels." said the Togruta.

"Nothing's been impossible right?"

"I guess you're right. But you need a new suit, seriously. That piece of trash is too slow and it doesn't fit a reformed Anakin."

"You're sounding like my mom Snips."

"Oh shut up and let Jar Jar have a look."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

"I'm so dead."

"Don't yousa worry, yousa in very good hands." said Jar Jar throwing an arm around Vader's shoulders and leading the former Dark Lord to another room.

"I'm surprised that worked." said Ventress.

"You know how much he cared for her." said Ashoka.

"Yes, yes I know. You never shut up about them for five years! When are YOU going to get a love life?"

"Subject change!"

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.

Before anyone says anything on how "annoying" Jar Jar is, I like him and he's "funny annoying".


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I own nothing except possible OCs, unless the OC is listed otherwise.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Two Hours Later...

Vader walked out of the room Jar Jar led him into and his armor was completely different. It no longer was black but white and it no longer looked bulky but was now lightweight and provided more protection despite the lighter look and it provided the same life supporting systems as before. Instead of a full helmet, Vader now had a respirator only and his hair had strangely grown back, although it wasn't its previous color, it was now slightly dull.

"How'd you get his hair to grow back Jar Jar?" asked Ahsoka and Jar Jar was about to reply before Anakin clamped the Gungan's mouth shut.

"Not a word Jar Jar." said Anakin sternly and Jar Jar nodded.

"Do we want to know?" asked Ventress.

"No." was Anakin's reply.

"Where did you find the Twilight Ahsoka?" said Anakin walking over to the Twilight.

"On Raxus Prime." came the Togruta's response.

"What?"

"Someone, probably an Imperial, sent it to that place to be turned into parts but...we found the guy working on it...sliced in half by a lightsaber."

"Ah."

"Mesa confused wheresa wesa goin'?" said Jar Jar.

"First, we're going to rescue Leia." said Ventress walking up the ramp.

"Wait. Princess Leia?" said Anakin stopping in his tracks.

"Who else?"

"Aw shit. This is gonna be one heck of a reunion...the universe must hate me or something right now."

"I bet it does Skyguy." said Ahsoka with a smirk.

"I didn't ask you Snips."

"No, but it's kind of ironic how you aided in her capture and now...you're rescuing her. Oh and she's your daughter."

"I'm so dead."

"You may be Skywalker." said Ventress with a smirk as she walked up the ramp of the Twilight.

* * *

Two Hours Later; Death Star; Ruins of Alderaan...

The Twilight jumped out of hyperspace at where Alderaan should have been but was nothing more than...an asteroid field now and Anakin slammed his hand down on the ship's control panel in anger.

"I'm such an idiot!" snarled Anakin as he spun his chair around and put his head in his hands.

"Now what?" said Ventress calmly.

"I don't think Tarkin had Leia killed but instead made her watch." said Anakin as he spun the chair back around and typed in a code and a hangar opened up on the Death Star.

"The advantage of being a former Imperial asset? We get their security codes." said Ahsoka calmly and Anakin chuckled as they landed in the hangar and a squad of Storm Troopers approached the craft and Anakin left the pilot's seat.

"This should be interesting." said Ventress with a smile.

"And you say I need to get a love life while you need someone to help you with your craving for violence." said Ahsoka.

"Oh shut up."

Anakin walked down the ramp and the Storm Troopers recognized him but looked at him quizzically.

"Um...Lord Vader?" said one of the Storm Troopers before all five started choking.

"Don't call me that anymore." growled Anakin before he Force Threw them out of the hangar and into the vastness of space. Ahsoka and Ventress then walked down the ramp.

"Mesa gonna get da ship ta safety. Yesa, mesa do that!" said Jar Jar looking around hesitantly before he had the ship head out of the hangar and fly out of Tractor Beam range.

"Looks like we need to find another escape craft." said Ventress crossing her arms.

"Okay, we split up, find Leia and get out." said Anakin.

"Good idea. Can't be drawing too much attention to ourselves can we now?" said Ventress jumping up to an air vent and opening it before crawling through it.

"See ya later Skyguy." said Ashoka taking off.

"Quit calling me that!" said Anakin as his former Padawan took off and he shook his head and walked off.

* * *

With Ahsoka...

Ahsoka was walking through one of the many hallways when she heard a voice, a very familiar one.

"R2 what are you doing?! They're going to be crushed and we can't save them! Oh! Could this day get any worse? Oh who am I kidding?! Of course this day can get worse!"

Ahsoka peeked into the nearby room and saw a tall humanoid droid standing next to a small blue and white Astro-mech droid, the smaller of the two plugged into an Imperial control panel.

"R2?" said Ahsoka and said droid turned its head and beeped happily and the taller droid started in surprise.

"Oh dear! We've been caught! All is lost! Don't shoot! We surrender!" said the gold droid throwing his arms in the air in surrender.

"And...they wiped your memories didn't they 3PO?"

"Wiped? Whatever are you talking about my lady? And how do you know my name?"

"Long story, tell you later. Whose being crushed?"

"Oh, Master Luke and Master Solo managed to find Princess Leia and free her but ran into a...Imperial complication and are now, as we speak, being slowly crushed in a garbage disposal unit! How's that for a way to die?! Simply dreadful!" said 3PO.

"I really missed your 'optimism' you know that?"

"3PO! Hey 3PO! Did you and R2 stop this crazy thing? Because it stopped! Come on guys, let's get out of here!" came a voice from the communicator 3PO was holding.

"R2, did you do something while I was talking with the Togruta?" said 3PO turning towards R2 who responded with a "no" in his language.

"Jedi! FREEZE!" came the voices of two Storm Troopers as they entered the room and Ahsoka drew her sabers and glared at the two stark white troopers.

"Oh dear." said 3PO worriedly.

*R2 SCREAMS*

* * *

**END CHAPTER**

Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to read, review, follow, and/or favorite.


End file.
